Brujería (Sasuke x Naruto)
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Un song-fic basada en una canción que me gustaba de niña


Brujería(Sasuke x Naruto)

Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hace unos días mi familia y yo llegamos a la ciudad de Konoha porque mi padre había sido transferido por su trabajo, antes vivíamos en la ciudad de Suna donde eramos muy populares según las chicas por nuestra belleza inigualable pero a mi eso no me importaba, todas intentaban siempre algún acercamiento conmigo creí que aquí seria diferente pero me equivoque. Todas las chicas al llegar al instituto de Konoha se me lanzaron encima y yo como pude las esquive, llegue con la directora para que me indicará en donde seria mi salón de clases, una vez me dijo me dirigía a mi salón cuando choque con alguien extraño pero impactante al mismo tiempo.

"Desde el momento en que la vi pasar

Perdí la brújula y no pude mas

Te juro brother que me pone a flotar"

Fue cuando vi por primera vez sus ojos esos lindos ojos de color azul que parecía que tenia un cielo propio y su cabello rubio parecía un sol, me quede embobado por un rato que no oía lo que me decía, después lo vi corriendo a gran velocidad pues parecía que se le hacia tarde. Unos segundos después reaccione y seguí mi camino hacia mi salón, toque la puerta y parecía que el maestro ya estaba dando clases pues al verme se extraño de mi, le dije que era nuevo y me había perdido por eso llegue tarde, el maestro dejo que entrara con la condición de que no se volviera a repetir, hizo que me presentara con los compañeros y lo volví a ver ese hermoso muchacho que hizo que mi corazón latiera de manera alocada. El maestro hizo que me sentara a su lado, cuando me vio de frente se sorprendió demasiado a mi parecer. Después de clases me dedique a seguir a Naruto y a sus amigos, se preguntaran como supe su nombre fue cuando fue llamado por el maestro pues al parecer no había entregado un reporte de ciencias. No era un secreto a donde iban pues uno de los amigos de Naruto lo había dicho por no decir que lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

"Cuando va al cine me siento detrás

Y en internet la sigo en cualquier chat

Te juro brother que me pone a flotar"

Naruto y sus amigos entraron al cine y decidieron ver una película de terror al parecer Naruto no quería pero por votación ese género fue el ganador yo entre unos minutos después para que no sospecharan , pude observar como se ponía a temblar en las escenas donde salia los mensajes de advertencia hacia los protagonistas y cuando empezaron a matar a uno por uno se cubría la cara, cuando la película término todos se dirigían a sus hogares asi que yo hice lo mismo. Mi hermano al verme llegar a casi oscuras me bombardeo con varias preguntas, para el era muy fácil descubrir que hacia así que se lo dije a la primera, el me dijo que parecía un loco por andar siguiendo a alguien que apenas conozco pero me dijo que me daría su apoyo porque yo no era el único flechado mi hermano Itachi quien es un poco mayor va a la universidad de Konoha y me dijo que le empezó a llamar la atención un rubio de pelo largo solo sabe que se llama Deidara. Una vez terminada nuestra platica y decidí entrar a mi Facebook para ver si podía encontrar su perfil y así fue, trate de hacer alguna conversación pero de que hablaríamos el no me conoce y ni yo lo conozco lo suficiente así que descarte esa idea, solo me dedique a ver las fotos de su perfil.

"Y ella ni cuenta que me tiene preso

Todas sus flechas dieron en el centro

Me tiene loco y es que no hay derecho

Y ahora muero que muero que muero lento"

Desde entonces me dedicó solo a observarlo, me encanta cuando sonríe, sus gestos, su solidaridad, muchas cosas que he observado a través de los días que pasan lento, aun no tengo el valor de acercarme, quien me conozca se extrañaría de ver a Sasuke Uchiha así de ser alguien que no le interesaba nadie excepto si mismo se haya enamorado de alguien muy opuesto a el. Muchas chicas han intentado algo conmigo pero yo paso de ellas, no me importa tener la atención de ellas yo solo quiero que ese Dobe rubio se de cuenta de mi.

"Brujería en sus ojos mágicos

Brujería que provoca el corazón

Brujería siento en todo mi interior

Brujería una pócima de amor en su voz"

Ya ha pasado 3 meses y ese idiota pasa de mi solo cuando estoy sentado a su lado puedo verle pero cuando yo le miro el me esquiva la mirada. Ya estoy decidido le diré lo que siento aun cuando sea orgulloso, pero mi duda vuelve a atacar que tal si a el no le gustan los hombres y me rechace, no ya lo he decidido hoy le diré. Cuando todo el mundo se fue y solo quedamos nosotros 2 me arme de valor para decirle pero el me gano.

Naruto: Tu nombre es... Sasuke Uchiha... cierto? (nervioso)

Sasuke: Si que pasa? (serio)

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki... el chico con el que chocaste la primera vez que llegaste...

Sasuke: Si que ocurre? (Aun serio pero con nervios por dentro)

Naruto: Yo... pues... yo... no... se si esto te parezca raro pero... pero la primera vez que te vi... llamastes mi atención... quería hablar contigo... pero los nervios me mataban... y siempre que intentaba hablar contigo... llegaban ese grupo de mujeres y mi oportunidad se iba...(nervioso)

Sasuke: Continúa... por favor (Serio pero aun nervioso por dentro)

Naruto: El punto es que... tu... tu... TU ME GUSTAS Y QUISIERA SABER SI TENGO ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALIR UN DÍA CONTIGO DATTEBAYO!!!! (Nervioso a flor de piel)

Sasuke: Yo... yo...(nervioso)

Naruto: Lo sabia... no debí haberlo dicho... por favor olvidalo dattebayo! (Triste)

Sasuke: Espera Dobe... (agarra del brazo a Naruto)

Naruto: No olvida lo que dije... ya entendí el rechazo(sollozando)

Sasuke: Eres un Usuratonkachi... quien dijo que te estaba rechazando. (abraza a Naruto)

Naruto: EH? Eso... eso quiere decir... (nervioso y sonrojado)

Sasuke: Tu también... me gustas Dobe. (sonrojado y serio)

Naruto: Es verdad... eso que dices...no es broma verdad?... y a quien le llamas Dobe... Teme!!! (sonrojado y con un puchero)

Sasuke: Yo nunca bromeo con nadie... además... me has ganado... (serio y nervioso)

Naruto: Como dices? (extrañado)

Sasuke: Yo iba a declararme primero pero tu me ganaste. Igual desde el primer día llamaste mi atención. Y sobre la cita claro que saldré contigo con una condición. (serio)

Naruto: Condición?... cual?... (aún extrañado)

Sasuke: Que aceptes ser mi novio.

Naruto: ... Perdón?... me... me... lo repites... otra vez... por favor... (nervioso, feliz y sonrojado)

Sasuke: Que... seas... mi... novio...(nervioso)

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Naruto?...

Naruto: ... (desmayado)

Sasuke: Dobe?!...

Naruto: ... A... Aceptó... (se vuelve a desmayar)

Sasuke: ... Hmph... Usuratonkachi.

"Cuando va al cine me siento detrás

Y en internet la sigo en cualquier chat

Te juro brother que me pone a flotar

Y ella ni cuenta que me tiene preso

Todas sus flechas dieron en el centro

Me tiene loco y es que no hay derecho

Y ahora muero que muero que muero lento

Brujería en sus ojos mágicos

Brujería que provoca el corazón

Brujería siento en todo mi interior

Brujería una pócima de amor en su voz(x3 )"

Ya hace un año que Naruto y yo somos novios, quien me viera ahora no vería al amargado, prepotente ni orgulloso que era antes, con Naruto todo ha sido risas y alegría nunca me aburro de estar con el todo los días es una nueva aventura a su lado quien lo diría caí en su brujería pero me encanta estar embrujado por el.

Pingüinaitor

Canción de Uff

Nombre de la canción Brujería


End file.
